Missiles, rockets, and other flight vehicles are routinely stored in storage depots, on naval vessels, or at other locations. If a fire occurs at one of these locations, flight vehicles at that location could be heated until explosive materials in the flight vehicles ignite. If a casing that surrounds the explosive material in a flight vehicle is heated slowly, the casing can actually retain much of its original strength, even though the casing reaches an elevated temperature. As a result, ignition of the explosive material can actually result in detonation of the flight vehicle. This is clearly undesirable, particularly when the flight vehicle is located where people can be harmed or killed and equipment can be damaged from the resulting detonation.